Matchmaker
by graywords-girl
Summary: Okay, here is the promised sequel to Girl Talk, i'm not sure if you could classify this as a romance, but it dose have pairings in it. It's basically when Lina plays cupid for her friends and vise versa.


Matchmaker  
  
Okay, here is the sequel I promised. Thanks for the review everyone! Anyway, apparently I might be spelling Slyphiel's name wrong, if I am, I'm very sorry. But I've seen at least 5 different spellings of her name, so I'll stick with mine, okay? Anyway, if you like my story, please review and read some of my others! If you're into comedy, I highly recommend "Slayers sing along". Well, here it is! ~***************~  
"Gourry!!!" Zel was not in a good mood. "You do realize that Lina is going to kill us all?"  
Gourry simply scratched his head. "She will?"  
"Yes! We were out all night searching for that thing you said you saw!"  
"Oh, we're here!" Xellos was having a feast off of Zel's negative emotions.  
"Great, well, here goes nothing." Zel took in a deep breath and stepped inside and waited for the approaching fireball. Surprisingly, none came. They peeked in and saw that Lina and Sly were fast asleep on the love seat, Amelia was leaning on the armrest of the sofa, and Filia was lying on her stomach asleep.  
"Great, we might as well carry them to their beds." Zel was hoping Gourry would take Lina, he did not want to get fireball.  
"All right, I'll take Slyphiel." Gourry was really irritating.  
"And I'll take Filia!" So was Xellos.  
Zel sighed and walked over and picked up Amelia. Thank goodness she had gotten over her little crush. When Zel entered the girl's room, it was obvious who went where. Lina's side of the room was filled with all sorts of magical items. Filia had Mace-sama resting beside her on the bed. Amelia had a gigantic book call "The justice of justice". And Slyphiel had all types of herbs and cookbooks.  
Zel walked over and carefully picked up Lina, to his surprise, she didn't stir, but instead snuggled closer to him. When Zel put Lina on her bed, she stirred, and the rolled over. Zel tried to stand up, but Lina had an iron grip on his cloak.  
"Lina, you have to let go of my cloak."  
"No." Zel rolled his eyes. "Fine, have it your way." Zel then unclasp his cloak and walked out of the room.  
The next morning was chaos. Complete and total chaos. Amelia was babbling something about a party, but after having about 14 cups of coffee, it was hard to make out any thing she said. Lina had barely touched her food, and was oddly quite. Sly was spending most of her time in the kitchen with Gourry. About the only female that actually acted normal was Filia.  
"That's it, Amelia, what are you talking about?" Zel was very frustrated after trying to decipher Amelia's caffeine talk into English.  
"OhMr.Zelgadis, myfatherisholdingapartyandLina'sbrotherandsisterarecomingandit'sgoingtobe fun!" Guess who said that.  
"Okay, someone who hasn't had a huge caffeine rush." He looked at Lina who motioned to Sly.  
"Miss Amelia's father is holding a party and Lina's brother and sister are coming."  
"Oh," ~****************************~  
Lina sighed from her seat. It had taken her the good part of an hour to ditch her sister, who had been keeping constant tabs on her. Well, she couldn't rest now. She had a job. Her mission was this: Get her friends together with their perfect counterparts.  
Lina yet again sighed. After their little talk, Lina had put together a list of the perfect matches to her friend's descriptions. Her friends deserved to have some sort of boyfriend. The easiest was Slyphiel, it was obvious she liked Gourry. Amelia was also easy, Lina's brother, Leon, was the perfect match. The hardest was Filia, finding a match for her was next to impossible. But she had finally desided that Xellos would probably work, if given a chance. Lina would work with her brother and Amelia first.  
"Hey, Leon!" Lina had found her brother and was working on getting him with Amelia. "What do you think of the party?"  
"It is perfect. Never have I seen such a party that was filled with such justice! Why I," Lina rolled her eyes, that was the last thing she wanted, another justice speech.  
"That's great Leon, now, I want you meet my friend, Amelia."  
"Lina, this is not some sort of blind date, is it? I find blind dates highly unjust!"  
"Here we are, Amelia, this is my brother, Leon." Leon hadn't even realized they had moved.  
Leon bowed and took Amelia's hand. "It is quite just to meet you." Bingo, instant relationship.  
Lina left Amelia and Leon to their discussion. Next was Sly and Gourry. Gourry was easy to spot. Just find the buffet and you'll find Gourry.  
"Hi Gourry!"  
"Hi Lina!"  
"Say, Gourry, have you seen Sly? She looked a little depressed."  
"Really? Hm,"  
"Say, why don't you ask her to dance?"  
"Wha? Are you sure she would like to dance with me?"  
"Yes, I'm sure she would. Now go!" And with that Lina shoved Gourry in the general direction of Slyphiel.  
'Okay, now for the hard one.' Lina mused. She spotted Filia sitting in a corner sulking.  
"Hey, Filia, what's wrong?"  
"Hm? Oh, Miss Lina, I guess I'm just a little discouraged, no one has asked me to dance yet, and that little chat we had, well, I suppose it kind of raised my hopes" Lina looked and was surprised to see a great deal of pain in Filia's eyes.  
Then, out of nowhere, Xellos appeared. "Why, Filia-chan! If you want to dance, I would love to take you!"  
"Back off namagoma!"  
"Oh, well, I'll see you see you then." 'Wait a minute, what is that I see in his eyes? Could that be.Pain?' Filia was confused.  
"Wait a second, Xellos!" Filia didn't know why, but she felt kind of guilty seeing Xellos like that. "If you promise not to do anything inappropriate, I guess I could dance with you."  
Xellos practically jumped with joy. "Why, thank you Filia-chan! Hurry, the songs about to start!" And so Xellos led Filia on to the dance floor, and they danced together all night.  
  
Lina sighed, she was happy for her friends, but she was a little jealous. All her friends had gotten together with the guys they liked, except her. Lina was so locked in thought that she didn't notice when Amelia, Slyphiel, and Filia walk up to her, grab her by her wrists, and drag her to the area where the refreshments were. Actually, she didn't notice until Slyphiel spoke to her.  
"All right Miss Lina, you may or may not like this, but you helped us, now we are going to help you."  
"Wha? Sly, what are you talking about?" And then she noticed the figure standing by the refreshments dressed in all beige. "Now wait a second here! First, how did you find out?"  
"Oh, that was easy! We're your friends, it's only natural that we know who you like!" Amelia was her usual chipper self.  
"Now wait! What are you doing, guys?!"  
"Enough chat!" Filia broke in.  
"GO GET HIM LINA!" All three chorused as they threw Lina towards the figure. The end result was Lina sitting on top of a very confused Zelgadis.  
"Wha? Lina, are you okay?" Zel didn't understand, Lina was usually careful not to show any clumsiness. But, he offered a hand to help her up anyway.  
"Um, yeah." Lina accepted the hand. By now, Sly, Amelia, and Filia would be toast, but she was to busy blushing to focus on any thing but the present.  
  
A few yards away, Xellos, Gourry, and Leon were watching the whole situation.  
"Oh, they're never going to get anywhere like that! Wait, Xellos could you," Anyone could tell Leon had a plan.  
"I'm way ahead of you." And then Xellos teleported behind Zelgadis, whispered to him "Ask her to dance" and then reappeared with Leon and Gourry.  
Zelgadis was surprised when he heard a voice say, "Ask her to dance". 'Oh well' He thought. 'I've been around Fruitcake to long.' "Say, Lina, do you want to dance?"  
Lina's eyes brightened when she heard that. "I'd love to!" And then she practically dragged Zel onto the dance floor.  
Slyphiel and Gourry, Amelia and Leon, and Filia and Xellos stood watching the redhead and the chimera dance.  
"Well, it's certainly good to see those two finally together." Said Sly leaning against Gourry.  
"Yeah" Was chorused throughout the group.  
"Well, why should they have all the fun?" Xellos asked.  
Laughter could be heard as 3 girls and guys were seen dragging their partners out on to the dance floor. ~*****************************~ Well, there it is! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! Which did you think was better? Girl talk or Matchmaker? Tell me! 


End file.
